Summoner's Strength Against Sin
by Xantospoc
Summary: AU. Here, I, Summoner Ankoku Yami, will tell, through a series of spheres, the story of my Pilgrimage in hope future generations may remember me and my actions. Retelling of FFX
1. Sphere 0: Premise

**Before starting the story, I thank my Beta Reader, Twilight's Oblivion!**

* * *

**SPHERE 0**

_ Summoner Ankoku Yami – Day Before His Pilgrimage_

Here, I, Summoner Ankoku Yami, will tell, through a series of spheres, the story of my Pilgrimage in hope future generations may remember me and my actions. This is the first day, the one before I took the journey where my Summoner duties are to be fulfilled. These are my life. My reflections, my studies, my thoughts.

In case history leaves no information besides these spheres of the place where my story is set or, even more oddly, ending up in another world, I will jot down some notes about the setting of my Pilgrimage. I made a division of section to let others decide what to skip.

** Part 1: About Spira (Main Source: _Guide of Common Knowledge of Spira for Early Teens_, by Gandof Groy)**

** GEOGRAPHY: **It is composed of one continent and several islands. Spira consists of many diverse climates: the tropical seaside islands of Besaid and Kilika, the temperate locales in the Mi'ihen and Mushroom Rock regions, the polar extremes of Macalania and Mt. Gagazet, and the arid desert of Bikanel.

** HISTORY: **1,000 years ago, Spira was a world full of technology and machines, dubbed _machina (MAH-ki-nah)_. Two city-states, the machina-heavy Bevelle and the Summoner magic city of Zanarkand, were at war with each other. It was the first time **Sin **appeared. Sin, a whale- like beast, was created from the sins of their forefathers due to their use of technology. Why our mind gave our inner darkness the image of an aquatic mammal is still a mystery to me, for I find no rationality in it. Still, Sin turned around and completely destroyed the real Zanarkand, proceeding to decimate the incoming Bevellian army. From that point onwards, Sin destroyed any large city, quickly becoming a terror to all Spirans and uniting Spira under a common fear. So far, the only five people able to stop Sin (though temporarily) have been Summoners, who, through a Pilgrimage, obtains the Final Summon and creates a period of Calm at the cost of their own lives.

** CULTURE:** Machina has been shunned by Bevelle's edicts, and only the outcast race of the Al Bhed tries to regain some of the lost knowledge. From a probably relatively common kind of magical fighters, Summoners have become a sort of special cast of their own: help and privileges are granted to them during their pilgrimage in exchange for their coming sacrifice against Sin. Yevon dominates every aspect of Spiran life, spreading their teachings and pretending to be our benevolent ruler. Blitzball, a kind of sport I am pretty fond of, truly unites the whole world around a common passion, the sport which survived Sin's coming and which holds annual tournaments in Luca's stadium, oddly left untouched by Sin's wrath.

**Part 1-b: About My Home (Main source: _Geology of Spira)_**

My island, Vulanoc, is far south and shares the tropical climate and kinds of fiends (i.e. monsters generated by human souls) with the island of Besaid. Yet, being a volcanic island, it can also happen to have a high level of humidity and sometimes winters are very bothering!

People there, before the arrival of Sin, used to be blood-seeking warmongers, but today are left only hints of our traditions such as dressing in black to show how heat and humidity does not affect us as well as being aggressive, though mostly in battle. Women's style of dressing mirrors a bit the one you call 'gothic'.

**About Me**

My name, as I said above, is Ankoku Yami, son of Yami Kurai, son of Kurai Hikari. On Spira it is not unusual to use our father's name as a second one. After all, the choice to find two people whose name and father's name is identical is rationally minimal.

I can consider myself good-looking while not sounding arrogant with my black shoulder-height hair, deep hazel eyes, peach colored skin, and lean physique. I'm 5'6'' tall and weigh 58 kg a good height and weight for someone like me. I wear a black jumpsuit under a white and light blue jacket with detached sleeves at both arms and legs, lots of zippers and pockets: quite a practical outfit.

During my first five years, I traveled a lot with my family. My father's job was to… well… bring happiness to the ones who were plagued by Sin. Not a Summoner, as when he was young he could not receive the education necessary… To avoid letting me seeing the atrocities happening, both he and my mother made me read books. Lots. I can boast to have read over one thousand of books of various genres and I remember the latest hundred word by word.

Unfortunately, one day, when I was four, Sin attacked my homeland. My parents didn't expect this, so I bore witness from a safe distance on a ship. I was lucky to have not been there. Only two words could describe what I saw: Total Destruction. I was so shocked I fell from the ship railing I had been leaning over. This left me with a bit of hydrophobia, but as long as I don't have to touch water of considerable depths, it's fine, otherwise…

Anyway, not long after a Summoner came to perform the Sending. It opened a world before my eyes. It may have been a childish reaction to an event too mature to be comprehended, but since that day I knew I wanted to be a Summoner.

My father was at first a bit skeptical about this, but I could be stubborn when I wanted to and when he saw I wasn't swayed by the destruction of Sin or the death of High Summoner Braska, he supported me as much as he could. He brought many books about fighting, magic, summoning, and, most importantly, he gave me my first Summoner staff as a gift. I spent the next ten years studying, no time for play, no time for friends. I learnt both Summoning, White and Black Magic and some fighting skills (not very good at most of them, but at least balanced enough, as Balance equals success) After my sixteenth birthday, I considered myself ready for the Pilgrimage.

**Reflection On The Arguments Described Above**

To say that my goal is to fight a big monster and to die with it, while being literally true, is a nearly blaspheme definition of my true intentions. Aside from a long travel to Zanarkand where I will receive the one weapon which can chop Sin up, I'll have to train both my body and my mind to be sure to focus enough on this skill. But such power is useless without a pure heart.

I have to be a perfect Summoner: everyone must look up at me, I have to make them see a perfect man when they look at me, only good feelings must arise from their heart. Indeed, while the apparent stableness of the Spiran Government, beneath the surface unity of Spiran mainland, distrust and old anger still boils deep: one has to wonder if the various warring factions wouldn't have blown each other to smithereens without Sin's dreadfully pacifying presence. Sometimes, literature leaves hints, which are that, nihilistic… It's creepy, especially for one of my young age.

I promise over my honor of Summoner, I will be the one who will bring the Eternal Calm. If I need to do this in order to have a safe Spira, I will defy even death... Maybe.

**Intentions during my Pilgrimage (Scratches Only, Being Read On My Notes)**

The one thing that would help me the most on this journey is learning Sin's nature. Once I've got that, I might even be able to control that monster, though I would have most likely destroyed that once for all rather than let it live.

A long, swift plan, which can include any possible happening… I am a Summoner, I must not fail. Determination is on my side, my journey is fifty percent done. May Yevon and the Fayth help me.

I will travel alone by boat at first. It is more of a ritual thing than anything else, it will symbolize my journey and the will behind my strength and intellect.

My first stop is on Besaid, for there is the closest temple where I will learn my first summon. Once there, I will exploit the oncoming Blitzball game between Besaid Aurochs and Luca Goers. In this gap of time, I will continue planning on how to reach my next step. (Most likely the temple of Djose, but I will need to further weigh the options.)

**Inventory (Being Read On My Notes)**

My Summoner staff, 25 Potions, 5 Elixirs, 15 Ethers, one Tent, a change of clothes (It was so difficult finding two identical outfits), 1 Chest Plate to wear under my jacket, 1 map of Spira, 1 compass, many papers, a few pens, many spheres to record my report, and a list where I annotated anything I wrote above.

In a few words: _Swift plan + good inventory + determination = Good Start._

So I am happy to say I will leave Vulanoc and begin my Pilgrimage. I am ready to fulfill my duty as a Summoner, hoping to end pain on Spira.

_Ankoku Yami, Out._


	2. Sphere 1: Start of the Journey

**SPHERE 1:**

_Summoner Ankoku Yami's Pilgrimage, Day 1_

_NOTE: To keep in check the truthfulness of my story, I will report the dialogues word for word._

**Last Goodbye**

I had to thank all of my co-citizens, for having prepared the boat I asked. It didn't cost much, as I wanted it as sober as possible. It was a bit ironic because I had rarely spent time with them, due to my studies and travels during my childhood. I can't miss anything, as I never had time to attach myself to them emotionally… That's irrational: missing the lack of attachment. Anyway, I have no time to brood over this. I have a duty to perform.

"It will be rather sad not to see any of you, most of all my mom and dad! I will remember all of you, along with the one gesture, which could be the last! Hoping that this will be the definitive change of the plague we call Sin," I spoke with such vindication even though I had never been the best with speeches, but that's not what counted right at that moment.

"Don't worry, son! I am not a Summoner, but there are people who know me, especially at Besaid!" Yami Kurai, my father, clapped me on the shoulder as his smile shone with fatherly pride.

I hugged my parents and then passed to my co-citizens. I bid my farewell to them one by one: some of them didn't like it, yet they decided to set any negative emotion apart for this time. With a last wave of my hand, I went aboard my little boat and left.

**Start of the Journey and the Meeting of New People**

This was also a sort of final exam for me. A test to see that if staying with so much contact with water, I might get over my fear of it. I roamed the boat as long as I could, a bit annoyed at the mist along with the dark water; which hid everything beneath the surface from sight. Hopefully, I was going in the right direction. At least, according to my compass. When I got tired of roaming back and forth, I froze the water around the boat to block it. It was time to plan. I was taking off my papers to look once more at my notes, when I heard a resounding 'SPLASH'. A figure was coming out of water. I acted quickly and moved to save him (after having used fire magic to melt the ice). He was a human-look-alike and at first I thought he was an Al Bhed, for his blond hair, but his ethical characteristics didn't fully match (blond hair _and_ green eyes).

Blond, tall, well built, dressed asymmetrically in yellow and black, wielding a sword.

He looked just a bit shocked, but otherwise he wasn't in bad shape. Having considered we were in open sea and the fact that he was underwater, I suspected he was either a Blitzball player (as it is a sport played underwater) or a fiend in a human form… Either way, I was prepared: Blitzball player saved equaled a good deed; fiend equaled a good deed and gaining experience of fighting.

We both happened to say: "Who are you?" at the same time.

I answered first: "Ankoku Yami, novice summoner! You?"

At first he looked at me a bit puzzled. Noticeably, it was when I said the word 'summoner'. Is it possible that someone did not know about Summoners? I found that completely ridiculous.

He told me his name (currently forgotten) and continued, "I just resurfaced from a place full of Ancient Ruins! Thank you for having saved me, _Enkok!_"

I had read something about nearby Ancient Ruins, but I think it was the first time I could get a confirmation about that rumor. Anyways, now was not the time to brood over a book.

"My name is Ankoku and…!"

Before we could keep talking, a large ship appeared from the mist. From the abundance of technology, I easily deduced that it was an Al Bhed ship… Unfortunately, those were moments before the large ship rammed and smashed my boat to pieces. Sad? A bit, as it was kind of a present, but at that moment, I was too freaked out to think of that.

Water, all around. Events much too similar. I felt my lungs being filled with water and my eyes full of tears due to panic, traumatic memories, and salted water. I soon lost consciousness with the fear that my Pilgrimage had ended before it even began.

**Captivity**

I had regained consciousness recently in a small room with the blonde in front of me asking if I was okay. Such irony! Just awhile ago our roles were the opposite.

"_Enkok! _Are you okay? You passed out as soon as you were fully submerged by water. What happened?" He asked. Well, that was nice of him. The good deed had worked.

"Nothing," I replied, "I'm fine. It was the shock, and my name is Ankoku!"

I looked around me; my staff was nowhere in sight, along with all my equipment, and the room we were in was plain gray with a single locked door. I put two and two together.

"Have we been taken prisoner?" I asked though the answer was pretty clear.

He nodded.

"I tried to talk with them, but I could not understand a word! They carried you away. Then a girl, who seemed to be the leader, punched me out… Maybe because I was talking too much!" The blond explained with a hand behind his head as if embarrassed.

Unfortunately, I hadn't studied any of the Al Bhed language. It was pride that kept me from doing so because I thought for sure I would never need to interact with them. I would need to repair this error of mine as soon as I got free. Yet, I could not show the blond any uneasiness on my part! Summoners must inspire trust in people.

Afraid of my voice deceiving me, I simply nodded to let him know I understood. We haven't talked since then, but he seemed too absorbed in himself to care about the silence. Wonder what happened to him, but I'm going to have to deal with this later. Right now I needed to think about the situation.

Not good. I find myself stripped of my equipment, with the exception of this sphere (Kept hidden in case I had to make my last will all of sudden) and with no knowledge of what was going to happen to us. Furthermore, being a summoner, and the Al Bhed must have understood from the staff I had been carrying, I doubt they'll ever release me. Need a plan to escape. Along with the blonde. Duty as a Summoner: protect Spirans. It should be 'from Sin', but another good deed won't hurt… I hope.

I am currently sitting against the wall of the room, in front of the door, both attempting to hatch a plan and recording the current state of affairs onto my sphere… I will need some time. About two or three hours. It would have been halved if I hadn't passed out, but I'll rely on my knowledge based on the books about Machina.

I am hearing steps. Still a bit far, but loud enough to snap the blonde back to reality. He must not have noticed me recording. Must stop talking and hide my sphere. I will inform you of all upcoming events later.

_Ankoku Yami, Out. Hoping to record spheres once more._


	3. Sphere 2: Meeting new People

**SPHERE 2:**

_**Summoner Ankoku Yami During His Pilgrimage, Afternoon of Day 1**_

**Captivity, Part 2**

May Yevon bless that blonde! Apparently he has enough charisma to sway an Al Bhed leader into showing us some sympathy.

"She is quite friendly." He explained.

"Huh, so may we get released?" I couldn't help but show a bit of skepticism at the thought of an Al Bhed being friendly.

"Well, _Enkok_, she asked me to help her reactivate an underwater power plant!" the blonde continued as if he hadn't heard me.

I answered by raising an eyebrow. The question must've been apparent if he answered immediately, "Apparently, her brother's attempts were quite…" I got the gist of what he was trying to say so I interrupted his pantomiming with a chuckle.

"Understood! I wish you good luck, then! And my name is Ankoku!" I replied, regaining control of myself. It was as simple as 2 + 2.

_Cute girl + power = Loli-Boss_

_Loli-Boss + Blond-haired pretty boy + Mission = respect_

_Respect + time = Spark = Freedom!!!!_

He would have gotten more respect (and maybe freedom) by helping her. Still, I wasn't sure if this would lead to MY liberation.

"Excuse me, Anee?" I turned my attention to the blonde.

"Anee?" I repeated.

"Yeah, I can't quite get your name right," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he continued, "do you know anything about Zanarkand?"

I could only blink as I thought _'He must suffer from amnesia! Who on Spira does not know about the city considered holy by Yevon? Where did he come from? Another planet? Stay quiet, Ankoku, he may have just forgotten it because of the time he spent underwater. I should be nice.'_

"It's the farthest city of the north… and we are at the south of Spira. As Spira occupies only a hemisphere, and in the other there is only water, we can safely assume we are on the opposite side of the planet! My intention is to go there after I end some tasks of mine." I replied, attempting not to be rude with him. The blonde opened his mouth, but before he could say anything the door opened with a squeak. I bit my lip to avoid making a mean comment. It was the girl.

"C'mon, blondie! It's time to go!" the girl seemed frightfully cheerful for an Al Bhed whilst any others he had seen all wore frowns.

"_Oayr, cina, y lida puo yht so cecdan... Oui tuh'd haat res._" A clearly masculine voice spoke from the other side of the door. Was it Al Bhed? Sure! What did it mean? No idea!

She replied, "_Sicd E nasaspan fryd oui tet frah Oui fahd fedr sa? E ku fedr fruajan E fyhd, Brother!_" Was 'Brother' a name or did she literally mean he was her sibling?

"Bye, Anee!" My companion gave a small wave before he left. I looked at the slit of the door and took in as much as I could… Apparently, that 'Brother' was the one guarding my cell.

Caucasian, typical Al Bhed traits, large muscles, different tribal tattoos. Did not look very smart, but I should have been careful anyway.

I sat on the bed and began hatching a plan… Most of the Al Bhed were most likely looking after the mission of that girl and my companion. She was wearing a diving suit and he was most likely a Blitzball player. I had about twenty minutes to cook up a plan and get back my stuff.

I spent two minutes loosening the screws of the air grille, making sure I made no noise, before I lifted the bed and put it upside down. As I had expected, it came down with a loud crash. 'Brother' noticed it and slammed it open narrowly missing me, and without any further movements from 'Brother' quickly hit the pressure point on his neck. I must not have put enough force behind it though as it only slowed him down. With nothing else I cast a hasty Thunder on him zapping him into unconsciousness. I brought the limp body outside, closed the door, opened the air grille, and entered into the conduct, locking it behind me with an ice spell. The cool temperature would have kept it still for about an hour, give or take a few minutes. I crawled though the conduct, looking through the different grilles to see what room was beneath me.

First time: a room. Nothing there.

Second time: a corridor. Three Al Bhed.

Third one: a restroom. Eek, not something nice to see!

I needed to hurry up, only seven minutes left.

Fourth time: a room full of objects. Many pieces of Machina, fragments of statues, objects like potions and heaters… and my summoner staff! I waited for the Al Bhed to get out of there before melting the grille to make a silent entrance. I drank a flask of heater to regain my magic and took my staff. Five minutes. I was about to leave when I turned back and stuffed a few potions in my pockets. Who knows, they might come in handy.

I climbed the ceiling and returned to the air conducts. While I was crawling through conducts, Mr. Amnesia had resurfaced or, at least, I suppose he did. Once back in the room, with the bed in place and my staff between the mattresses, I re-screwed the grill and leaned back on the pillow with two minutes to relax.

"Brother, fro yna oui cmaabehk? Dra udran syo ryja aclybat, oui ghuf!!" Or not.

"Rikku, ed'c hud so vyimd! Ra tet wyb sa, yht E... vuiht socamv rana." So, the girl's name was Rikku. Well, now I won't have to call her 'the girl' all the time.

"Already escaped?" Rikku sounded surprised, "let me see!"

Rikku opened the door… only to see me relaxing on the bed. When I saw her, I waved my hand in a gesture of hello. Rikku looked up to check the state of the screws (as expected) and, seeing they weren't moved, glanced at her brother as my blond companion just stood there looking confused. Even if I hadn't retrieved my staff, my plan was worth it to see such a comical scene!

"C'mon, get out!" Rikku waved her hand in a gesture to move out.

Without the diving suit, she was actually quite pretty (7 and ½ out of ten!): blonde, green cheerful eyes, slim and with a youthful physique.

"How did the mission go?" I whispered to the blonde while sneaking out my staff. There was no way I was leaving it here after all I went through to get it back! Eventually, I managed to fit it inside my clothes, tying it to me with my belt. (Yes, that was crazy of me, but it was small enough to get from my neck to my right boot!)

"It went fine!" He said, "up to the big octopus guy, though!"

Octopus? Oh Yevon! That would have been lot of experience.

"Fine with you, then!" I replied while attempting to walk as naturally as someone who had a staff tied to them. Awkward!

The, something shifted in the air… Rikku and the blonde were dialoguing about Luca, most likely we were going there, but there would have been a little trouble. I hadn't noticed the humongous error in the thing Rikku wanted to do. Mostly the fact that if a giant generator is reactivated underwater and it is powerful enough, there is a giant percentage of the probability that it may attract something none of us would like to deal with. And I had just _s_ighted _THAT _coming straight at us with an incredible speed.

"… So we can try and find someone you know!" I got closer to hear what they were saying only to cut in.

"Excuse me for interrupting you, lady, but in case you haven't noticed SIN is approaching us!!"

I had barely finished panicking when the gargantuan beast slammed into the side of the ship. I lost my balance, and as I careened over the railing darkness crept across my sight as I plunged into unconsciousness and into the ocean.

**Restarting the Journey**

Luck was on my side, fortunately. The first thing I noticed, or felt, was that someone was poking my head with a stick. The second was that I was on a beach, on wet sand, to be more accurate. The third was that I was face-first in the sand. The fourth that the stick was pretty big… Wait a minute, that's my staff! I struggled to my feet and yanked back my weapon. I heard the poker's steps as it backed away. Using the staff to balance myself, I stood up and yelled, "This is mine!"

'It' was a short brown-haired little boy dressed in green. As soon as I was standing straight he ran away from me… I understood; I must not have looked so good.

I looked around to see the typical tropical island profile. Palm trees, golden sand, and sapphire colored sea. I smiled in smiled satisfaction. Despite my being kidnapped by the Al Bhed and attacked by Sin, my Pilgrimage was going as smooth as I had hoped, for I was on Besaid! Yay me! Still, I wondered what had happened to my misadventure mate. I began thinking of the worse that could happen… until a Blitzball hit my face, knocking me off my feet once more. Geez, do I have a target on my face or something?

Well anyways, guess who I saw performing an impressive acrobatic feat on that same Blitzball? Yep, the blonde. What a coincidence! He ended up in same island I did. Must be either fate, or he's some sort of stalker.

Still, another guess right; he was a Blitzball player.

"That was nice, sir." I thought of saying it sarcastically, but it really was a cool move.

"Thanks, Anee!" The blonde's smile was rather contagious and I couldn't help the little upturn of my lips.

"Well done, boy! Not the first time, ya?" From the speech, the guy who spoke was obviously a Besaid. I hurried to get up and see who was talking.

Tanned, over six feet tall, brown eyes long reddish-orange coif, dressed mostly in yellow, and about twenty years old. Along with him there were other three people with an identical yellow uniform.

"Hi, brudda! That was impressive!" He said to the blonde, then turned to me, "yours a bit less."

I remembered my father when he spoke of the Besaid Aurochs… the description of the team's leader matched the newcomer perfectly... the same with the outfits.

"You must be Wakka Atuy, captain of the team Besaid Aurochs. I am Ankoku Yami, novice Summoner of Vulanoc! Nice to meet you!" I stretched my hand toward him in a friendly greeting.

"Ya, you're right, brudda! So, Vulanoc? Cool to meet one from that island! Did you come here by swimming, ya? You're soaked!" Wakka seemed to ooze charisma and friendliness, and I was almost tempted to get my smile a little wider. _Almost!_

I looked down at my clothes and without thinking quickly cast a small fire to dry them.

"Woah! Even know black magic?" Wakka jumped back in surprise as I waved away the steam. Lots of training and a disadvantage of not being able to perfect any of my skills, either white magic, black magic or combat skills… At least I have knowledge on my side, and that is really matters.

"So, Mr. _Ankunne _Yami, you came here for the temple at Besaid, ya." The question seemed more like a statement, though I answered regardless.

"My name is Ankoku and I also came to hunt some fiends as well as buy a few necessities. Other than visiting the temple I also wanted to see my favorite Blitzball team, the Besaid Aurochs! My island's team, the Vulanoc Sharks lost to the Luca Goers, but they kinda deserved it. They had gotten a little too arrogant." Flattering, but sincere. Hopefully, he won't recognize the fact that I'm kissing up to him.

Wakka smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "Nice! Would you like a tour of the island, Mr. _Ankunne_? I'll be the guide!"

I bowed my head in a gesture of thanks, but declined, "I'd love to, but before I do have things I need to take care of! See you later! And my name is Ankoku!"

The blonde was in safe company with the Besaid Aurochs, so I could leave him with them without any guilty thoughts. I managed to catch a few lines of their conversation as I hurried away.

"Has he got some problems with his name that _Ankunne_, ya?"

"Oh, _Enkok_? Well, he has some problems with his name's pronunciation. Give him a nickname!"

"Do you think he'll like _Kunne_?"

"I'm sure he will! I call him _Anee_!"

"Anyway, so, where are you from?"

"I'm from Zanarkand!"

I ventured out of hearing range and huffed. Too much nonsense! Not only did the blonde claim to be from Zanarkand the Holy City, but they also kept pronouncing my name wrong! It's pronounced _AHN-KOH-KOOH_! Is it that difficult? I refrained myself from incinerating them and ventured on towards the inside of the forest of Besaid.

Most people who are fond of exploring and dislike fighting try to learn the ability 'Bribe' so that in case they run into Fiends, they can bribe them with money and/or objects for leaving. Fiends, being human overcome by their negative emotion (including greed) accept their offers. Ergo:

_Fiends = experience, possible objects and MONEY!!!!_

Luckily, fiends from Besaid are known to be weak compared to many others, so they were no challenge. I made for the river and attacked the first group of Fiends, all constituted of Water Flans, easily killable with Thunder magic. Having my staff with an incorporate Scan function and with the power of half the cost of the magic needed for my skills turned out to be quite invaluable for battling. Then I ran into a pack of Dingoes, and thanks to my training in close combat I got the upper hand. On the other hand, Condors were quite bothersome, and I was forced to escape from a large Garuda as I had not yet learned how to blind enemies. After finding a nice hiding spot, I took a peek at my spoils: 1 potion, 500 gils, and a Power Sphere. That meant one thing: it was Sphere Gridding time.

Indeed, another advantage of fighting Fiends is to power your Sphere Grid. I will try to explain: Pyreflies are prevalent throughout Spira and are closely linked with the concepts of life-force and spiritual energy. In fact, they are the form that disembodied spiritual energy takes. Sometimes, though, they can take on the properties of solid matter, like forming Fiends' bodies. After they are weakened enough, they turn back to being intangible but some Pyreflies are absorbed by our spirit and, after having absorbed enough, we can separate our soul to our body and subject to a kind of training in a world that looks like a sphere-shaped grid where we can stretch our maximum physical limits, including learn new magic spells, increasing our speed, strength or stamina (through are required specific kind of Pyreflies that are compressed into sphere-shaped containers to unlock these skills). In this specific case, I used the Power Sphere to increase my energy reserves.

After this, I could head towards the town. Once there with minimal difficulty, I bought a flask of heather and an Al Bhed primer that I began to read while walking to the temple. To be honest, it was quite disappointing. One hundred pages long, with just _one line_ regarding the Al Bhed language. This is what it said, 'B=P'. The rest was just pro-Machina propaganda. Now, nothing against Machina, but I hate morals being forced down my throat.

As of now, I'm heading toward the temple, hoping to take my first, true step into the summoning art.

_**Here Ankoku Yami. Out.**_


	4. Sphere 3: Guardians, Summoners, Aeons

**SPHERE 4:**

_Summoner Ankoku Yami during his Pilgrimage, afternoon of the day 1_

**Meeting a new colleage**

When I put down the book, I was at the entrance of the Temple and, surprise: I saw again Wakka and Tidus talking to a woman.

Red eyes, dressed in an outlandish low-cut fur-lined black dress that prominently displays her … well-endowed chest. A huge collection of interlocking belts below the waist. Her black hair is tied up in a knot at the top with long braids dangling from it. Funny, that was typical Vulanocan traits! Anyway. It was a 7 out of 10. Do not ask me why, she didn't inspire me beauty!

"What? – the blonde yelled – I'm not letting this happen!". Said so, he run moving away Wakka and entering into the temple. What was that dork doing?

I soon jumped toward them and said: "What happened?". Then, turning to the woman, I said: "Good morning. I am Ankoku Yami, novice Summoner of Vulanoc"

She replied with a voice that chilled me out: "Hello!".

"Oh, _Kunne_ – Wakka said – that's you! The fiend hunting? You got some bad wounds".

I passed my hand onto the forehead and noticed the bleeding. That Garuda had landed a good slash, after all. I thought that I had just gotten those bites by the Dingoes.

"You are right", I commented. I went to the Save Sphere (a sphere made out of a particular mixture of water and pyreflies with healing propertied) and healed myself. "What happened?", I repeated.

"That boy… we told him that our friend was praying to become a Summoner and we mentioned about the small chance to die…!", Wakka said in a more and more embarrassed tone.

I looked at him. What an idiot! Telling anyone a summoner has a small chance to die could cause a similar reaction. Also, it scared me a little. I greatly feared my Pilgrimage would end that soon.

"I'm going to stop him. None can interfere with such a delicate ceremony! - I replied – also, I need to become a summoner as well, so…" .

I got ready and entered into the temple. I was ready to take the blonde down on sight… not to kill him, of course, but I need to got him not doing something he would regret.

I had read how temples worked. Temples are divided in three part: the entrance, the Chamber of Fayth, where I would interact with a spiritual manifestation of the Aeon of the Temple, who would grant me his/her assistance and the power of summoning him/her (in this case, her, being the Aeon of the Besaid temple Valefor), and the Cloister of Trial. Those are the true challenge, being a giant puzzle. It has two function: the first is to show the summoner's worthiness, the second being to have an already focused summoner readier and more efficient for increasing his Summoning skills. Solving a Cloister involves such actions as pushing moving pedestals, removing or replacing a variety of Spheres (each temple has a sphere named after it, while all temples have Glyph and Destruction spheres), or strategically activating or deactivating moving elements of the Cloister's structure.

All the spheres had been taken. That blonde was the responsible. I was upset, but I couldn't allow this emotion to take me over, so I took a deep breath and kept going. When I saw the blonde moving a pillar, I shouted the following word: "Freeze! Blizzard!". The ice magic froze his feet.

"Anee, what are you doing?", he asked. He looked visibly nervous and would have most likely attacked me.

"I am just fulfilling my duties? What are YOU doing here? Wakka and that woman told me of your action! Do not keep going!", I replied.

"Anee, that summoner … Wakka and Lulu told me… ", he said. So, the black haired girl is called Lulu? Interesting.

I shut him up and replied: "I know it, but believe me, I read lots about these things. The choice of a summoner dying in a Chamber of Fayth is one to two thousand, one to one thousand and nine hundreds ninety two including the case of heart attack of centenary summoners! Your interference may cause GREAT trouble! It's against the law of Yevon bringing non-guardian for Summoners… and it's because of this I name you my guardian. Only temporarily, of course! At least this will get my colleague out of trouble…. Yup!" .

I then casted fire to melt off the ice blocking his feet and asked him: "So, how were you progressing the Cloisters?".

Unfortunately, he was at a good point: he just needed to put the Besaid sphere on the opening of the Chamber of Fayth… Too bad, no challenge and less focus for me. I sighed and kept inside me the disappointment and followed the blonde. On the other side, I was prepared enough to make the 'final exam' by myself… or at least I hoped so.

While I was thinking all that thing above the blitzball player fastened his pace and run toward the room before the Chamber of the Fayth.

All of sudden, both Lulu and Wakka ran past me, making me trip. Well, considering their being way less reckless than my temporary guardian, I suppose they are my colleague's guardians.

When I got up, I reached them. The blonde looked like he had seen a ghost (didn't know the reason), so, to avoid making him embarrass my colleague, I prepared over him a giant bubble of water, with some ice to cool down its temperature. It backfired when I saw the reason he was stuck… and, ironically enough, THAT thing stack me as well.

A very attractive, sweet young woman with a very slim feminine fair-skinned figure. Her eyes were wide and oddly colored, one being dark green, one being blue. She had a heart shaped face with very thin lips and an extremely tiny nose. She was wearing red lip-stick, but seemed to wear no other cosmetics. Her hair was fairly short and brown in color.

She was wearing a large white band as a top (where I could see her black brassiere: embarrassing….), tied up with a large decorated ribbon, a bluish-purple long skirt, black boots and detached sleeves. In other word, a _**12**_ out of _**10**_ or, to use Spiran teenager slang, a bona fide hottie! Forgive my over reaction, but that was worth my lack of objectiveness.

What it surprised even more than her gorgeous appearance was her summoner staff: she was the colleague. I soon studied her. Her physical traits made me though of a being a Bevellean, yet the dress and the staff evidenced heavy influences from the South East. She was tired and was slowly climbing down the stairs..

Most of my thoughts were driven out of my mind when the bubble of water, become a block of ice, fell on my head. It hurt a lot but, after all, I really deserved that.

"Yes, I did it – she whispered with a soft voice – I am a Summoner!".

Wakka and Lulu soon reached her and congratulated. Even when happy, Lulu's voice gives me chills. I wanted to talk to my colleague, both for instituting a friendship bond and to know how the exam of the Fayth looked like, yet I was feeling quite uneasy : I did not know how to react. Of course, I was happy for her, but I needed to show enough emotion not to look sarcastic but neither too much. I made a slow clapping and headed toward the girl. I then, tending my hand toward her, said: "Err, compliment!".

She raised her head and she replied still with soft tone: "Thanks… but who are you?".

I knew I would have forgotten something. "My name is Ankoku Yami, novice summoner from Vulanoc", I replied avoiding to blush.

She then shook my hand with her left. She had a quite big ring there: "I am pleased to meet you, Mr. **Ankoku **Yami! My name is Yuna Braska". At first my reply was going to start: "My name is Ankoku", but then I noticed: she had pronounced my name correctly. That was pleasant. Then I asked her: "Wow! So, daughter of High Summoner Braska?". I avoided showing enthusiasm, for I know that usually living on parents' shadow is quite bothersome (read in a pair of books)

She nodded and then questioned: "Instead, is your father Yami Kurai?". I was kinda surprised she knew my father. I nodded too.

"Wow! He was the best juggler ever. She made me laugh so much when I was little", she replied with an hint of childish cheerfulness. Yes, my father was a clown: he wanted to help others, but he couldn't become a Summoner, so he tried to cheer others up by making laugh their children. His success? it varied from town to town. Yet, I am kinda embarrassed about this: you know, summoner son of a clown… Call me petty if you disagree!

"I had no idea my father met yours. Funny! - I replied keeping my coolnes – excuse my being intrusive, but may I ask you how is the Fayth exam?"

She waited a moment before answering: "Well, I can't tell you. Mine was… pretty personal and it varies from people to people! I am sorry to not be able to help you!"

I bowed my head in a sign of respect and answered: "Thank you anyway, Mrs. Braska! Have a nice day!"

She smiled and greeted me back. While she was going away, I noticed the blonde staring at her, though not very greedily.

Then he said in a whisper: "Funny! I thought all the Summoners were just lively old men...".

I turned at him and replied, still whispering: "And what about ME?"

His answer? "Long Story…".

I was going to give him a witty comeback, but then Yuna asked puzzled: "What is doing a giant block of ice here?"

The moment the blonde (or anyone else) would have turned at me, I had run into the Chamber of Fayth, silently closing the door.

**Getting and Talking to my First Aeon**

I looked around the room. It was of a circular shape, very modest, with no baroque decoration with the exception of the giant statue of the Fayth of Valefor. A bit unnerving…

I admit, I was not in my beast shape. The more focused a Summoner is, the more is likely to pass the Fayth exam. I was not focused at all. The stuff that happened previously was invading my mind. I needed to completely empty my mind, and I had my last resource: the mantra. It is my personal "instrument of thought". The series of words which allows me to concentrate even in the most difficult situation, usually followed to a rationalization of the events happened. It is the synopsis of my philosophy: "See a goal, reach the goal! No fear, no hesitation, no mercy!".

I kept repeating it in a particular position ( closed eyes, chin posed on my chest crossed legs, arms forming an X with each other and keeping the fingers the most distant possible between each other). Different minutes passed. I never opened my eyes, fearing it would have broken my concentration. I knew I had to wait for something, although its nature was pretty much unknown. Then I felt… I could say lighter, perhaps I may have floated for a second. I thought I was the signal so I opened my eyes… nothing different at first sight. I then closed again my eyes and repeated aloud my mantra: "See a goal, reach the goal! No fear, no hesitation, no mercy! See a goal, reach the goal! No fear, no hesitation, no mercy! See a goal, reach the goal! No…"

"Hey!", a loud voice yelled next to my hear, surprising me. I jumped aside at looked at the yeller: it could be best described as a little orange spark. Anyway, it was easily understandable it was actually Valefor's spiritual Fayth form.

"Sorry for the delay, young summoner, but I did not expect someone to arrive that soon. Usually between a summoner and another, it passes half an hour", it said. Its voice resembled a little girl's rather than something a millennium old. I headed toward her regaining my coolness and bowed my head in a sign of respect.

"Do not worry, madam! – I said, despite having no idea how to address it – I comprehend you are quite busy…"

"Oh, stop flattering me, it won't work, young summoner... so, tell me your name!", it replied. Very childish both in voice and behavior.

"Ankoku Yami, from Vulanoc!"

"Very well, young summoner, I am Valefor, the Aeon of the temple of Besaid, and THIS is your exam where you will show if you are worthy of my power. This will test especially your will: if you lose your concentration, you will return to your world, and the consequences … cannot be pleasant. Sure, it happened very rarely, but still…!"

"Return? You mean we are not in Spira anymore?", I asked. The room all of sudden turned blurry and the walls faded into nothingness.

"No, we aren't!", the Fayth said giggling. I looked around: the background was to surrealistic to describe it. The only thing which had remained unchanged was the statue of the Fayth, who was disappearing into the horizon.

"Now be calm, take a deep breath and listen to me carefully, for the exam starts NOW!", the Fayth cheerfully said. Then she asked me: "So, Ankoku, you told me your name. Now you have to say… who really YOU are…!"

I took some time before answering the question. How could I have been both pragmatic, yet incisive?

"I am a good-willed summoner with a fondness of reading and parents' support!", I answered.

"is that all? No friends? No interest? No guardians?", it asked. I replied with a scoff.

"Oh, I'm not here to judge you – it said –Now… what do you think to deserve?".

As I looked at it funny, it continued: "Do you think you really deserve me, or you deserve something much greater?"

I replied: "I just deserve whatever it must be needed to save Spira from any treat, either inner and outer! For Spira needs all the cure I can afford!"

"Good answer! So, when did you decide to become a Summoner?", it kept questioning me.

"About eleven years ago! Nine if we want to exclude the time I was not fully aware of my own duty once taken the choice!", I answered. Valefor did the closest thing to a nod a star-like being could do. Then it talked

"Well, Mr. Yami, I think it's fine. Matter of second and you'll receive my power. Funny you didn't notice about the fact you are flying!"

I looked around myself: I was, indeed, floating into air, all toward the Fayth Statue. Maybe something had imbedded me the knowledge, yet I knew that just by touching the statue, I would have become a Summoner. I stretched my arms ready to make contact…

"Stop! – a boyish, yet calm, voice from a bluish purple star said – Valefor, you did a good job, but I have been observing this particular summoner and… he has to do something different! Don't you mind I borrow him from you?"

"Sure! Anyway, I am being summoned… !", the orange Aeon said fading away.

"Young Summoner – the purple star said – I am the representative of the whole Fayth and, as you listened, I am going to modify your test, as I find you more suitable for another Aeon, though I have to increase the level of difficulty. If you fail, I'll make you repeat the former test with no drawbacks! Deal?".

It was the representative of the Fayth as whole, at least one thousand of years old, I just a mere teenager human… How could I refuse? I nodded. The Fayth soon asked me was just one: "Why are you here?".

I hesitated before answering what was the obvious to me: "To… become a Summoner?".

"Why do you want to become a Summoner, then?".

"To…. do good things?", I said, still thinking it is obvious. Once I finished speaking, I started falling down to the void with a scary speed.

"Don't worry, answer! What do you mean by good things?", the Fayth said. A giant crystal started forming and I was directed toward it in free fall!

"To protect Spirans, to destroy Sin, to help others!", I quickly said, fearing what would happen if I crashed to the new obstacle.

"Why do you think Spirans even need your help? Can't they defeat Sin by themselves? Aren't they able to stand on their own", it kept asking.

"NO!", I replied only a few inches near the crystal. I stopped falling, remaining against suspended into the air. "Spirans need Summoners. They can do lots of things, but without Summoner, they are like a beheaded body!", I continued panting. That was greatly unnerving and tiring. My tension was at its peak.

The representative resumed talking: "Your statement is …. Quite questionable! But I am not here to judge your moral, but your will…. And you showed to have guts! You passed the test! Touch the crystal and the Aeon is yours! Have a nice day!". With the last words, it disappeared. All the weird happenings to me, and I'm barely at the starts. With a deep sigh, I obeyed the Fayth's words and punt an hand onto the crystal.

Invested by a bright light, I found myself back at the Fayth Chamber. Where had I been? The Fairplane, my mind, somewhere else? No answers. Only a massive headache, an overall tiredness and a certainness I had just become a summoner. Despite my fuzziness, I opened the door: none was present. A bit saddening, I wouldn't have shed a tear because of this. I got out of the temple: still none present. Oh, well, tradition is that, once a novice summoner gets his first Aeon, to make his first summon once exited the temple.

I concentrated myself and started making strange movement I had never done before, as if I knew that was the correct sequence to invoke my Aeon: I swirled my staff, planted it on the ground, made there the infinite symbol and threw my weapon in air. Three spheres of light appeared from my staff and, while I caught it up, the lights melded together and busted into a two feet wide flame, which got enlarged until reach more than ten time its own size. The flames faded, revealing a figure concealed by a large pair of wings. The wings then spread wide open and I got to fully see for the first time my Aeon.

Over twenty one feet tall, with a pair of wings, each six feet wide, his body looked like to be covered by a reddish violet spiked armor. His cyan-colored face, of round shape, ha an helmet lookalike at the top which terminated in V-shaped horns. Other facial feature were the lack of a visible nose, sharp teeth and pointy yellow eyes with reptilian pupils.

My new Aeon moved perplexedly, as if it wasn't expecting to be summoner. It suspiciously looked around, moved his clawed fingers and flapped twice his wings, then looked at me. Without moving his lips, he started talking: _You, youngling! Are you the one to have invoked me?_

I backed away surprised by the Aeon's feat, yet I nodded. The Aeon slowly landed and kept 'talking': _My greetings, then, young master! My name is Olympus. Seeing your reaction to me, I guess I am your first Aeon._

I soon realized that he wasn't really talking, but telepathically communicating to me, as I could hear him now that he was just three feet to me as well as I had when he was flying at fifty feet.

'Pleased to meet you, Olympus – I thought – I am Ankoku Yami, from Vulanoc. We are going to cooperate soon together. I think I'm going to send you back to the Farplane, but expect me to call you soon…".

_I see! Until next time, then, master, _Olympus said while, with a movement of my staff, I sent him away from our plane of existence.

Good, the Aeon looked pretty powerful and it had enough respect to call me master. It was very satisfying . I made a mental check of the things I had to do. I had to exploit the oncoming Blitzball play between Besaid Aurochs and Luca Goers. So, as of now I'm tracking down Wakka to convince him to bring me at the play in Luca... Further progress to report later.

_Here Ankoku Yami. Out._


End file.
